Medical procedures can utilize a balloon in different ways. As an example, in some procedures a balloon is used to open an occluded lumen, as in angioplasty. As another example, in certain procedures a balloon is used to position another medical implement, such as a stent or graft, within a lumen. As an additional example, a balloon is used to selectively block a passageway. In additional examples, a balloon is used in various combinations of these procedures.
In some cases, the balloon is positioned on the end of a catheter shaft. The balloon is typically wrapped around the catheter shaft to reduce the radial profile for easier insertion. The catheter is then threaded through the body to position the balloon at a location of treatment and the balloon is inflated. Finally, the balloon is deflated and the catheter is withdrawn from the body.